Ayuda inesperada
by alale
Summary: HOLIS! vuelvo con un oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita DYH. Ella esta enfadada y se encuentra con él sin esperarlo. Decide ayudarlo y él se sincera. Dos enemigos a veces lo son por los demás no porque ellos quieran.


**HOLIS!aqui vuelvo con un nuevo relato corto. Solo tendrá un par de capitulos más. Ayer se me ocurrio el tema y bueno hoy lo desarrollo. Sin ma os dejo con ello. La historia es mia, los personajes de la gran J.k rowiling . A leer.**

Ella se encontraba andando sin rumbo, había discutido con Ron y habia salido corriendo para no partirle la cara o convertirle en cualquier pequeño y asqueroso animal. Cómo se merecía. Como habia sido capaz de devaluarla asi. Le daba igual que él fuera el hombre. Ella era tan buena en la batalla como cualquiera de ellos dos. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensamientos y más pensamientos dando vueltas al tema. Habia empezado a andar furiosa y ahora no sabia ni donde estaba. Asustada miró a un lado y al otro. No reconocia nada. Asi que siguió andando un rato másm por si reconocia algo. Impotente comenzó a desesperarse. Cuándo a lo lejos vio una pequeña casita. Intrigada decidió mirar por la ventana. Al no ver nada se confió y con varita en mano entró. Era una casa vieja y parecia olvidada. Entró en lo que parecía un salón. La estancia tenia aspecto de deshabitada pero parecia acojedora algo humilde pero al fin y al cabo fiable. Una vez investigada toda la estanciase sentó en el sillón a descansar, cuando miró el reloj se sorprendio mucho. Era muy entrada la madrugada. Decidio que se quedaria ahi hasta que amaneciera; ni queria ni tenia fuerzas para seguir vagando por el bosque. El sueño fue venciendola la batalla hasta que un sonoro y agudo gemido de dolor volvio a ponerla en modo ataque.

Se levantó de un salto cogio la varita y se dirigio hacia el sonido. Se adentró en un pasillo oscuro y taciturno. Y se fijó que el suelo estaba teñido con bastantes gotas de colir carmín. Sangre- pensó. Siguió el rastro y este la llevó a una pared debia ser una puerta secreta- pensó. Buscó algo que pudiera ser un interruptor. No hay nada- pensó desanimada , se apoyó y sin previo aviso la puerta cedió y cayo sonoramente sobre un pequeño charco de liquido rojo y viscoso. Iba a empezar a soltar improperios cuando un gemido lastimero la silenció automaticamente. Era mucho mas cercano.

La curiosidad la sedujo , se limpio el brazo , recuperó su varita y se puso en marcha. Era un pasillo angosto y largo y lugubre. Que desembocaba en una ristra de tres habitaciones . Examinó la primera y encontró un pequeño y rústico aseo. Abrió la segunda y no vio nada. Se adentró y cuándo iba a abandonarla para examinar la tercera un brazo la agarró por detrás la quitó la varita y la lanzó sobre una cama desvencijada. Hermione luchó con uñas y dientes. Era un lucha de manotazos y empujones. La bola de suciedad y sangre con la que estaba luchando no era rival para ella, quizas sin la herida que tenia pero no asi. Hermione iba ganando la batalla a su errático adversario al fin consiguió sentarse encima mientras le inmovilizaba. Y al fin vio quien era. Tenia el pelo rubio completamente enmarañado , nunca lo había llevado tan largo ,tenia unos ojos grises pegados a los suyos y demasiado grandes para la delgadez de su cara, estaba sucio y en el costado tenía la tela pegada a lo que parecía una herida sangrienta y grande.

- Malfoy, ¿ qué mierda te ha pasado?-

-a ti que te importa. Bajate y sueltame de una vez . Por si no te has fijado estoy herido.-

- esta bien , no creo que puedas hacerme daño con esa herida tan fea- y diciendo esto se bajó y se quedo parada frente a él.

-me vas a contar que te ha pasado?, sino lo haces no podré ayudarte.-

- es mejor asi, marchate granger-

-dejame verla venga-

-no ,sabia que furas tan lanzada granger.. pero hoy no estoy para muchos trotes... - sonrio con malicia y ante los avergonzados ojos de Hermione perdió el conocimiento-

-mierda Malfoy no hagas el imbecil- fue a darle en la cara- pero si estas hirviendo. Joder , joder tengo que bajarte la fiebre. - draco no volvía en si de vez en cuando daba un par e cabezadas o murmuraba algo. Hermione, conjuró un desinfectante y le abrió la camisa. La herida tenía un aspecto horrible. Hermione intentó conjurar un par de gasas pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Así que cogió su capa la tiro al suelo e hizo lo mismo con su jersey. se quito su camisa ,la cogio y la hizo jirones. Comenzo a desinfectar la herida y tapó con los jirones la herida y casi al instate se empaparon y tuvo que cambiarlos por otros. Malfoy despertó agonizando y ella en un acto de pudor se echó la capa encima . Malfoy no se percató de nada y dijo algo que jamas creyó que oiría decir a Malfoy.

-Hermione, besame- hermione le miró a la cara sin creerselo y dijo :

-Malfoy, tienes mucha fiebre deja de decir ...- pero malfoy la interrumpió.

-le niegas su última voluntad a un moribundo..?-dijo entre toses y gemidos.

- tu no estas moribundo y no pienso besarte-.

- no tienes corazón... solo es un beso- y diciendo esto gimio lastimeramente y volvió a perder la consciencia.

- mierda , Malfoy no hagas el tonto-dijo dandole en la cara.

Cuándo vio que este no reaccionaba acercó sus labios a los del chico y presionó ligeramente esperando que él reacionara de algún modo pero no lo hizo asique con determinación abandonó su boca. Este emito un minimo gracias y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y volvió a perderse en las brumas de la seminconsciencia.

Hermione siguio con su tarea desinfectando y controlando la herida. No entendia porque su varita no habia vuelto a funcionar. Despues del tratamiento que lle habia hecho a la herida ahora lucia mucho tenia que coserle y no podia. Solo le quedaba a la manera muggle. Y era el ultimo recurso que queria utilizar porque iba a ser muy doloroso para él. Ella sabia que eso era lo mejor , asique buscó en la habiatación una cerilla , hilo y una aguja.

En el cajon de una mesa habia todos esos utiles, quemó la aguja , la enebró y se dispuso a coser la herida. Estaba hiperventilando, pero cuanto antes lo hiciera antes se pondria bien Malfou. Cogio los estremos de la herida y se puso a coserla . Cuando paso la primera ebra Malfoy aulló de dolor y se sacudio habriendo los ojos.

-que ... joder ¿que haces?-

-Malfoy hay que coserte la herida y magicamente no puedo asique, te dare algo para morder.-

-QUE MIERDA... BAJA A LA COCINA Y TRAEME VODKA...-

Hermione hizo lo que la mandó , le dio al vodka un trago y se lo paso a Malfoy con cara de asco .Este sorprendido hizo lo mismo y se puso a morder lo que Granger le habia dado. Hermione estaba nerviosa y no paraban de temblarle las manos. No queria hacerle daño , pero era lo mas acertado. Asi que cogo aire y se puso a coserle la herida. Malfoy aullaba de dolor y bebia vodka como un poseso. Cuando al fin terminó , la miró y dijo:

-bueno no ha quedado del todo mal,.. si vamos a alguna enfermeria podran darte algo para que desaparezca la cicatriz.- Pero Malfoy la omitio , se habia quedado dormido entre la borrachera y el dolor. Hermione lo miro y decidio irse a asear tenia un aspecto horrible seguro. Abandonó la habitación y entró al baño a asearse. Mientras estaba lavandose las manos y brazos, escuchó a Malfoy aullar de dolor de nuevo. Salio corriendo y se encontró a Malfoy moviendose sin control y la herida volvia a sangrar. Pero esta vez a chorros. Se quito la capa , la rompio y se la echó a Malfoy encima de la Herida. Este al sentir la presión volvio a despertarse .Viendo el panorama , solo le quedaba despedirse de ella y esperar la dolorosa muerte. Reuniendo valor dijo :

-hermione quiero hablar contigo , ya que creo que será la última vez que lo haga. Tengo algo que decirte.-

-No digas tonterias , te vas a poner bien, Han debido conjurar un hechizo no verbal para hacerte sangrar cuando mejores. Solo tengo que descubrirlo. Asi que no malgastes energias , Si de verdad quieres decirmelo lo podras hacer luego.-

-tú NO LO ENTIENDES DEJAME DECIRTELO-

-Bueno tranquilo , no te pongas nervioso que te puede hacer mal. Te escucho Malfoy , dime esa cosa tan importante-

**GRACIAS POR LEER , si te ha gustado hazmelo saber y con cual momento te quedarias. Si te gusta esta pareja tengo otro relato llamado : el ascensor. Pasate y dime que tal. El siguiente capitulo de esa historia lo subiré este martes o miercoles. Sino hay causas de fuerza mayor. ****Un beso:)**


End file.
